


Love, Trust, and Dragonfire

by CanvasArchitecture



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanvasArchitecture/pseuds/CanvasArchitecture
Summary: A short, sweet, and wholesome tale about loving Kiyohime.Knowledge of Fate/Grand Order should not be necessary to fully enjoy this fanfiction.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Kiyohime | Berserker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

"Servant, Kiyohime. Even though I look like this, I'm a Berserker, you know? I'll be in your care, Master-sama."

Kiyohime stood before me, wielding a golden fan and a pure and innocent smile on her face. Her white and oddly shaped, three-pointed horns immediately stood out, almost as much as her shining, comforting yellow eyes. Her minty turquoise hair reached nearly down to the end of her kimono, itself a darker turquoise. That said, as far as kimonos go, it wasn't exactly a conservative garment. It exposed a sizeable triangle-shaped region of her thighs, almost up to her waist, but covering the underwear, if there even was any. Along with her white thigh-high socks, it created what could only be called the ultimate zettai ryouiki.

My composure scrambled by the beauty in front of me, I stumbled out a proper reply. "Um... thank you... oh, I'll be in your care too, Kiyohime-san."

\- - - - -

"Well... because of certain circumstances, I'm not exactly a full-fledged Master. The director of Chaldea made it clear to me that I'm only here for bureaucratic reasons, something about keeping an even number of Masters and Servants in each team, and that I'm not to participate in any actual combat. Sorry that you had to be summoned by such a weak Master, Kiyohime-san."

Kiyohime smiled gently. "That's okay. I prefer not to fight unless necessary in the first place. Please don't worry about me, Master."

"Are you sure? I do know that every Servant has a wish of their own for the Holy Grail..."

"Well... I'm not sure the Grail could fulfill my wish."

Both confused and curious by that vague statement, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"When I think of a wish for the Holy Grail, the only thing I can think of is a world without lies."

"A world without lies?" I could only think of a movie I saw once called The Invention of Lying.

"Yes... you see, there's nothing I hate more than lying."

Was Kiyohime betrayed in the past, or is her heart really this pure?

"Oh... well, Kiyohime-san, I can't speak for others, but I would never lie to you."

She blushed a surprisingly deep red. "Then, if you don't mind, can I ask you something? I wish to test your honesty a bit."

"Of course! Feel free."

"What do you think of me?"

Kiyohime covered her face with her fan as she dealt a critical hit. Telling the truth here would be way too embarrassing... but I could never lie to her after that conversation, and I would never want to. The direct approach was my only option.

"You're beautiful."

I tried to keep a straight face, with little success. Kiyohime's face sunk further into her fan.

"It seems Master-sama is a bold one... I must warn you, if you say things like that, I might get serious."


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner in the cafeteria, Kiyohime and I walked back to my room.

"Oh, right, umm... I'll see if I can ask the staff for a room for you."

"Don't worry, Master. I can stay in your room."

Once again, Kiyohime's straightforward words made me blush slightly. "Umm... but you're... it's okay really, there definitely should be plenty of spare rooms..."

Kiyohime tilted her head slightly. "Am I not your Servant?"

"Of course..." I was embarrassed by the idea, but if Kiyohime acted like that, I really didn't want to oppose it vigourously either. "I'll take out the spare futon, then. You can sleep on the bed."

"Hm? I could never impose on my Master like that."

"No, really, it's fine... um... I would feel bad if I made you sleep on the floor while I took the bed."

Kiyohime stepped into my room, turned to me and thought to herself for a second. "If you insist like that, then there's no choice... We'll both just sleep in the bed."

Once again, Kiyohime catches me completely and totally off guard. I thought of protesting that the bed was too small, or that she would be uncomfortable, or anything else, but I could only stand frozen.

"Just kidding~"

\- - - - -

In the end, Kiyohime took the futon happily. I didn't want to disturb her just to argue stubbornly, so I resigned to my bed and laid down. At first I worried that it would be hard to sleep with a beautiful girl a few feet away, but perhaps because the day's antics gave my heart a good workout, I soon grew tired enough to drift into sleep.

\- - - - -

"Master-sama? Are you alright?"

Kiyohime's voice woke me from a nightmare. I opened my eyes and saw her looking up at me worriedly. I must have been turning in my sleep. Still in the process of waking up, I stretched for a bit. "Mm... yeah. Good morning, Kiyohime-san. I just had a nightmare, that's all."

Kiyohime looked down. "Oh... then that means..."

I suddenly recalled from training that Servants and masters share dreams in a sense, so that means Kiyohime had the same nightmare I did.

"What about you, Kiyohime-san? Are you okay?"

Looking back to me, Kiyohime replied, "I should tell you, Master... That was me."

"Hm?" I sat up in bed.

"You seem not to know, but I was that dragon that burned the man to death..."

"What?"

Kiyohime sat on the floor.

"You see... when I was alive, I fell in love with a traveling monk, Anchin. However, he didn't love me back. When he left, he said he would stop by to visit me on his way back... but he never did. A few days later, I saw him walking away, far away as if to avoid me. He lied to me. I was completely betrayed. My despair and rage manifested into the form of a dragon, and as I chased him down, he ran from me and hid inside a bell. I was so hurt and angry at him running and hiding from me as if I was a terrible monster... so I burned him to death."

As I gathered my faculties, I remembered that "Servants and masters share dreams" doesn't exactly refer to regular dreams. Dreams are often more like visions into the other's past. A Servant may dream of their master's past, and a master may dream of their Servant's past. Even then, I couldn't believe that dragon from the dream was the playful, humble girl sitting in my room.

Kiyohime looked down, so I tried to defuse the tension slightly. "Ah... well... is that why you have horns?"

"Of course. I am a dragon, after all. But please, do not think of me as a monster. I would never burn anyone like that again, as long as they don't lie to me."

As long as they don't lie? Also, shouldn't you never burn anyone to death in the first place? Although, at the end of the day, she is a Servant, after all, so if anything it would be weirder if she didn't have some sort of affinity for combat... and it's not like I intend to betray her, either.

"Yeah. It's okay, Kiyohime-san. I trust you."

"Thank you, Master."

I was a little relieved to see her smiling face again. Dragon or not, I don't want to see a girl as beautiful as her depressed or ashamed of herself. I decide to change the subject.

"So, does that mean those horns are real? I thought they might be a part of your, um, look."

"Naturally. What kind of dragon would wear fake horns?"

"Ah..." Her response left me feeling a bit awkward. I didn't know what else to say.

"Master-sama... Could it be you wish to touch them to see for yourself?"

"Ah! No, I didn't mean..."

"Don't worry, Master, I was just kidding again~ Besides, they're sensitive." Kiyohime smiled innocently.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, we retire to my room again. It was a bit quiet, because it's awkward with so many other important people and Servants around who barely pay attention to me, but Kiyohime didn't seem to mind.

"Um... Kiyohime, just so you know, I usually do exercise in the morning. Just some push-ups and sit-ups." It's not like I expect to be deployed, but there's nothing wrong with staying healthy.

"That's good, Master. In that case, please feel free."

Kiyohime sits on the edge of my bed. My morning exercise routine takes a short while, so I make conversation. "Well, since we're gonna be..." I almost say 'living together', but I stop myself. That sounds too embarrassing if you think about it. "...maybe we can get to know each other a little." Kiyohime nods in approval.

"Of course! I did ask you to be honest, so it's only fair if I do the same. I asked you what you thought of me, so when it comes to me, I think you're very cute."

Ah. Kiyohime is quick on the offensive today with words that could give me the wrong impression. She giggles as I barely hide my embarrassed face. If she's going to tease me like this, clearly I have no choice but to strike back.

"Well, I think you're really sexy!"

It takes a second or two before I can process the phrase I just blurted out mindlessly from somewhere deep within my subconscious. I look away from her, embarrassed.

Kiyohime blushes. "Jeez... What am I going to do with you?"

\- - - - -

I wake up sometime in the middle of the night.

Kiyohime is holding on to me from behind.

I can barely see, but that much is apparent.

I can feel her warmth enveloping me, her arms around my chest... two soft round things pressing against me.

Exactly how did things end up like this?!?

As I come to my senses more, I can hear Kiyohime's slow and steady breathing. She must still be asleep. Well, in that case I shouldn't wake her up, so I try to go back to sleep for now.

... It's surprisingly easy to relax like this, I think as I fall asleep.

\- - - - -

I wake up again. It seems to be morning now. I open my eyes, and see Kiyohime.

This time, she's lying in front of me, her face in front of mine. I gasp shortly, which seems to stir her from her sleep a bit.

Slowly waking up, Kiyohime opens her eyes. "Good morning, Master~"

"Um... Good morning, Kiyohime-san... Uh...... Kiyohime-san?"

"Yes, Master?" Kiyohime smiled warmly at me.

"Since you're a big proponent of honesty... can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Why am I in your bed, you ask? It felt natural, that's all."

"Oh, that's all... erm, actually, I'm still a bit confused..."

"Do you dislike it?"

"Of course not."

"I don't dislike it either, so it's fine, right?"

"Uh..."

"Master, if I may ask... would you dislike being my lover?"

My heart nearly stopped. I could barely form words, but I remembered my promise to never lie to Kiyohime, so I gathered my strength.

"Not at all, Kiyohime-san."

"Then why haven't you asked me yet?"

"Well..." I had absolutely no response to that question. Any moderately honest answer would practically give myself away. But I couldn't possibly leave her hanging, either.

"I don't want to offend you or anything if you don't feel the same way about me."

"Offend me? But I love you, Master."

I was nearly brought to tears as it finally hit me that this beautiful woman in front of me wasn't teasing me all along, but genuinely had feelings for me.

"In that case... Kiyohime-san, will you be my lover?"

Her face brightened up with joy. "Yes, Master-sama!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kiyohime and I sit in bed together, me leaning against the wall and her in my lap as I look for a good movie or something to put on.

Not "The Invention of Lying", if you were wondering.

Something in my gut tells my that I should absolutely never, ever, ever show Kiyohime that movie.

We settle on some documentary or something about capybaras, which are sort of like giant guinea pigs. Everyone likes cute animals, and I'm a big fan of capybaras.

"Often referred to as "nature's ottoman" or "moving chairs", capybaras don't ever seem to knock back a ride sharing request from another animal. A whole host of bird species, monkeys, rabbits, and even other capybaras have been spotted seated, perched or laying on the back of a much-obliging capybara."

I pat Kiyohime's head gently, and my pinky inadvertantly brushes against the side of her right horn.

"Ah..."

"Oh, right, sorry." I remembered that she said her horns were sensitive, and took my hand off her head.

"No, it's... rather, if it's Master, then it's okay."

Slightly relieved, I respond, "Okay. Don't worry, I'll be more careful."

Kiyohime sinks deeper into me. "Master-sama... please touch my horns."

"Huh?"

"Like I said, if it's you, then it's okay. And besides, it's not like I hate it..."

Well... if she said it's okay then it should be fine, right? And besides, this is kinda my first time touching a woman's horns, so I temporarily discard preconceptions and gently pet her right horn.

"Ahn...~ Master-sama..."

"Is everything okay?"

"It's just... for some reason, it feels better than I thought it would, that's all..."

I pause for a moment, not fully sure of what exactly is going on. In the pensive silence, the somewhat forgotten capybara documentary chimes in again. "Capybaras mate in the water." It didn't exactly ease the tension. Both of us look towards the television, too flustered to do anything but watch as a young capybara climbs up onto its parent's back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kiyohime-san..."

"Mm."

"I keep telling you, take out your hair clips before you go to bed! They're digging into my chest."

Kiyohime takes them out and forcefully throws them over the edge of the bed.

"Hey..."

Kiyohime just grumbles in response. I sigh internally and wrap my arm back around her shoulder as she settles back in.

"...Master..."

"Hm?"

"How long are you going to keep referring to me with 'san', anyways?"

"Says the girl calling me Master."

"Are you not my Master?"

"And are you not my Kiyohime-san?"

"Well... as long as you never lie to me, I always will be."

Kiyohime nuzzles into me a little more. My face flushes slightly.

"I did say I would never lie to you, so..."

"So?"

I run my hand down her arm. "So, yeah."

"Hm."

\- - - - -

"Kiyohime-san, is everything okay?"

Kiyohime remained in bed. "Just a little low on energy."

"Ah, what's wrong? Do you have a fever? A sore throat? Do you need help with anything?"

"Nothing like that. I'm just feeling like I might need a mana transfer soon."

Those words instantaneously and completely grab hold of me. I would gulp if I was capable of moving a single muscle. Somewhere deep inside of me, I knew this day would come, but without being on the front lines I didn't think it would come anytime within months of now, if not longer. You see, in training, we learned that Servants, being something like magical spirits, require a semi-regular source of magic energy. Normally, a master would simply share some of their own mana with their Servant, or provide it through other means, such as combat. However, since I'm a rather weak mage and cannot freely manipulate mana, and I'm not involved in combat...

Well...

The only other source of mana available is... let's just say it has to do with the reason why mages pass down their magic genetically.

"Erm...... how soon......?"

With her perfect smile, Kiyohime calmly says, "Sometime within the next week would be best."

The next week... yeah, there's no getting out of this one. It's not a good idea to play fast and loose with a Servant's lifeblood. But even so, something like that is...

I get in bed with Kiyohime, and before she has a chance to do anything, I grab on to her tightly.

"I don't know if my heart is ready, so can we just cuddle like this for now...?"

Kiyohime puts her hand over mine and closes her eyes.

\- - - - -

After an uneventful-as-usual dinner in the cafeteria, Kiyohime and I go to our room. After we close the door, Kiyohime looks at me with a slight blush.

"Master, I'm a bit tired. Can we just get in bed now?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Early to bed and early to rise and all that."

Kiyohime nods, and takes off her robe. She then quickly unhooks her bra, and as it drops to the floor, her panties shortly follow. I just stand there and watch in a chaotic mix of shock and arousal.

"Kiyohime-san, wha-w-what are you doing?!?"

"Pressing the attack, Master." She walks up to me and puts her hands around my neck. This much stimulation is nearly too much for an innocent virgin like me, but I'm also a bit ashamed at having to make Kiyohime go to such lengths just to get my attention, so I manage to steel my resolve.

"Um, so is it okay if I..."

"Master, please touch me. Touch me wherever you want."

The next morning, Kiyohime's mana was full to the brim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'm not a good writer and I have no imagination, so I'm really sorry if you didn't like it. I also apologize for the Japanese words generously peppered in, but I couldn't resist. This is just sort of a fantasy that I self-indulgently wrote out in a notepad one day because it was something that I would want to read. I decided to post it unedited because I like it, and if one person somewhere in the world read it and was affected positively in any way, I would be happy. (I know that's a cliche too, but like I said, no imagination. Besides, it's true.)
> 
> Despite not explicitly being an AU, this is not intended to be fully canon with Fate/Grand Order -- many aspects are changed, and many things are swept under the rug, glossed over, and hand waved away for the purpose of writing the story the way I wanted it to be. The main character here does not exactly have to be be the actual main character of Fate/Grand Order, Fujimaru Ritsuka (who does have a few personality traits and mannerisms of their own) if you don't see it that way -- I kind of don't, either. The main character's gender was also meant to be up for interpretation, believe it or not. I just tagged it as F/M because if I had to pick that or F/F it would be F/M for some reason, and it felt better to pick one than to tag it as 'other'. And yes, in FGO, Kiyohime is a yandere type of character -- this fanfic isn't intended to ignore or change that, but rather to approach it from an angle of "well, if the person she loves doesn't lie to her and loves her back, maybe she mellows out a bit".
> 
> Since this started out as a notepad document intended only for myself, it had no title, so I just made one up.
> 
> I'm not sure if I would call Kiyohime my number one waifu no matter what -- I'm way too indecisive for that -- but she's the first fictional character I've ever wrote a story about that I ended up posting to the internet, so make of that what you will. All I know is that if you're a Kiyohime lover like I am, we are comrades in arms.
> 
> I wanted to write more and still do, but I'm not sure where to take it. If you want to imagine what happens next like I do, you can imagine that they somehow live a peaceful, loving, trusting, happy life together.


End file.
